Toadal Drama Island Episode 2 Take the Plunge Pt2
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The second script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 3 Take the Plunge Part 2

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island, we got a first look at this season's whacked out crew. Some were violent. Others were proper… ish… But most were total idiots… Today we'll show the gang around, have them compete in their first crazy challenge and send our first player back home to mommy...

2. Toad: Right here on TOADAL DRAMA ISLAND!

(Opening Theme Plays)

3. Toad: It's time to set up teams!

4. Bowser: Woot!

5. Mario: -Sigh- Hope I'm not paired with you again, fatty…

6. Bowser: Hey! I'm not fat; I'm just overly sexy!

7. Toad: On team one, The Screaming Shy guys, is… Mario… Bowser…

8. Mario: NOOOOOO HOHOHOHO!

9. Bowser: Derpfish!

10. Toad: Ahem… DON'T INTURRUPT YOUR HOST! So disrespectful… Anywho, next up is Dry Bones, Trooper, Diddy, Morton, Boo, Wendy, Toadsworth, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, aaaaaand Larry.

11. Lemmy: He didn't call Roy… But that means…

12. Iggy: WE'RE DOOMED!

13. Roy: Hehehe

14. Iggy: OH GOD HELP ME!

15. Roy: GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!

16. Luigi: Wait… If he's calling off names... That means he has to notice me!

17. Toad: And on team two, the Killer Koopas, is… Petey, Peach, Roy, Steve, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Lemmy, Iggy, BJ, Ludwig, Yoshi, Blooper, aaaaand…

18. Luigi: -Thinking to himself- This is it… My moment of recognition… I've waited so long… And now it's finally-

19. Toad: That's everyone!

(Luigi Cries)

20. Luigi: BUT BUT! THE TEAMS! THEY'LL BE UNEVEN!

21. Ludwig: Toad, I've noticed the teams are uneven…

22. Luigi: Here's my chance!

23. Toad: Yes… I heard someone named "Luigi" was meant to be here as well…

24. Luigi: Yes! Recognition city, here I come!

25. Toad: But he doesn't seem to be here at the moment…

26. Luigi: FUUUUU!

27. Toad: So for now, we'll just act as if someone named Luigi is on your team. Now I'mma show you fools around camp!

(At Confessionals)

28. Toad: This is the confessional booth. Here, you can complain about how crappy your camp life is or how terrible the people here are!

(Confessional)

29. Lemmy: It smells in here

(End, New Confessional)

30. Sheldon: PEACH, MY DARLING! I SHALL PROTECT YOU NO MATTER THE COST! THIS CAMP IS SO TERRIBLE AND ROTTEN! I PROMISE YOU NO HARM WILL COME AND IF I FAIL YOU I SHALL END MY OWN LIFE!

31. Peach: -Outside Confessional booth- Toadbee, I'm fine!

(End, New Confessional)

32. Peach: Man, that guy is frickin' obsessive!

33. Sheldon: I heard that young lady!

34. Peach: SHUT UP MOLDEY! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!

35. Sheldon: -Quiet whimpering-

(End, New Confessional)

36. Steve: Everyone here… Needs to drop dead… Like, now…

(End, New Confessional)

37. Petey: Do I get my Chimichangas now?

(End Confessional)

(Kitchen and Main Lodge)

38. Toad: This is the main lodge!

39. Toadette: Yeah… This crap is disgusting Toad…

40. Peach: But Toadette is a good cook… How can the food be so gross?

41. Toadette: He LITTERALLY pays me more to cook it terribly…

42. Toad: Yesh. And the kitchen is behind the door over there!

43. BJ: Ah I see! So the girl's are sleeping there tonight! Right, Toad?

44. Larry: Clueless sexism for the win!

45. Toadette: Actually you sexist brat, YOU will be sleeping in one of my soup pots tonight!

46. BJ: I don't know why you got so offended. All women are ment to be slaves to men!

47. Boo: What was that kid? I don't think I heard you right!

48. Wendy: You're such a stupid kid! WHY ARE YOU DAD'S FAVORITE?

49. BJ: Because I'm SO ADORIBLE!

50. Bowser: It's true! And to think that you're actually a failed abortion!

51. BJ: I love you daddy!

52. Bowser: Let's go burn forest animals!

53. BJ: YAY! SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUSTING FLUFFY THINGS!

54. Steve: Dear God…

(Cabins)

55. Toad: This is where everyone but BJ is sleeping tonight!

56. Ludwig: These are mere mattresses…

57. Spike: I maded them myself hehe

58. Toad: Feel free to set up your rooms on your own time. We've got one last place to visit!

(Campfire Pit)

59. Toad: This is where our eliminations will take place. If your team loses a challenge, you must come to the campfire ceremony and decide whom you want booted from camp. I'll pass out mushrooms. If you don't receive a mushroom by the end of the ceremony it means you are eliminated. From there you must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!

60. Blooper: Bloo blap blo bli blels?

(Translation: Anything else?)

61. Toad: Oh yes, please, do avoid bears. Seriously. They'll mess you up!

62. Bear: BEAR!

63. Daisy: Someday… You. Shall. Be. MINE!

64. Steve: Let's calm down, Sarah Palin. No need to kill forest animals today!

65. Bowser: Yay! WE fried SIX squirrels!

66. Steve: I stand corrected…

(Dry Bones looks at boo, she looks back and he turns away quickly)

(Confessional)

67. Dry Bones: Boo's amazing! She's like the only cool person here! I just wish… I wasn't so sucky with girls…

(End Confessional)

68. Dry Bones: Hey Boo, I caught you a Squirrel!

69. Boo: Aww! I've always wanted a pet squirrel!

70. Dry Bones: P-Pet?

(Is hiding a dead squirrel behind his back)

71. Dry Bones: Darn it! Uh-I-Uh… GOTTA PEE!

(Runs away)

72. Boo: But… You have no bladder…

(Mario looks and chuckles)

(Confessional)

73. Mario: Dry Bones is a good pawn. He'll do anything to impress her… This will create a major advantage for me.

(Confessional End)

(Cabins)

74. Bowser: All right Trooper! Time to gather up an alliance!

75. Trooper: Yessir! The Wario Bros. seems to be good candidates!

76. Bowser: As long as we can handle the smell, they'll make great allies!

77. Trooper: Shall I recruit them sir?

78. Bowser: Yeah right after you make me a Buzzy Beetle Sammich. Mah tummeh has le rumblies…

79. Trooper: YES SIR!

(Toad can be heard over the loud speaker)

80: Toad: 5 minutes till the first TOADAL DRAMA CHALLENGE!

81. Steve: Here we go…

82. Daisy: Oh come on, Steve! It can't be that bad!

83. Yoshi: Daisy, this is Toad we're talking about!

84. Iggy: That guy is more of an evil mastermind than king dad!

85. Lemmy: While that may be true, that really isn't saying much bro…

(Bowser pops out of nowhere)

86. Bowser: Hey! I take pride in my plans! They're frickin' awesome!

87. Peach: Like kidnapping me so I can bake a giant cake for you?

88. Bowser: Uh…

89. Peach: Or sending your kids to kidnap me in a giant cake! SERIOUSLY! What's with the cake?

90. Larry: That was a pretty stupid plan, dad!

91. Bowser: Hey, I feed that mouth and can very well TEAR IT OFF!

92. Steve: Well Peach was an idiot for falling for that plan…

93. Blooper: Bla Bloop Blip Bla Bli

(Translator: The cake is a lie.)

94. Peach: It was a GIANT CAKE! AND THEY CRUSHED ME WITH IT!

95. Mario: Yes. She has a good point.

96. Larry: You're an idiot too, mustache man! You LET her get taken away!

97. Mario: NO! I went chasing after her!

98. Lemmy: Oh yeah you did… A few seconds AFTER we ran off screen!

99. Mario: OBJECTION!

100. Larry: Who are you? Phoenix Wright?

(Toad walks in)

101. Toad: You about done yet? Cause the challenge is ready to go and we can only handle so much filler!

(New Scene, Cast is on top of giant cliff)

102. Diddy: High places give me butt cramps…

103. Morton: Butt cramps? I would name of various terms for the word but shall not due to the fact that I know Wario and Waluigi will turn it into a perverted joke that will lower the sophisticated humor of the show!

104. Petey: Were you guys saying something about a butt?

105. Diddy: That depends! Are you a hamster?

106. Petey: Nope! Just a Ninja-Dragon-Samurai-Mage-White Knight of Pure Prussian AWESOMENESS!

107. Morton: PRUSSIA! AWESOME SOUP!

108. Petey: IS THERE CARROTS IN THAT SOUP?

109. Diddy: And Pie?

110. Morton: YESH!

111. Petey: What flavor?

112. Toad: DON'T YOU DARE SAY PIE FLAVOR! We've made enough references for today.

(Mario glares at Morton, Diddy, and Petey)

(Confessional)

112. Mario: Looks like the retards are flocking together…

(End, New Confessional)

113. Morton: PIE FLAVOR!

114. Petey: PIE FLAVOR!

115. Diddy: PIE FLAVOR!

(New Confessional)

116. Mario: As if they weren't obnoxious alone…

(End)

117. Toad: So your first challenge is to jump off the cliff, into the water. You get points for each person who jumps. Once everyone has jumped, we move on to the second half! Also if you don't jump you cannot compete in the second half!

118. BJ: THE SCREAMING SHY GUYS OF COURSE!

119. Toad: Killer Koopas it is!

(Everyone glares at BJ)

120. BJ: well crap…

(Confessional)

121. Iggy: BJ, if you want to get eliminated first keep doing exactly what you're doing…

(End)

122. BJ: Step aside, I will show you the way… -jumps- TO VICTORY!

(Trips and falls on his face)

123. Steve: More like failure…

124. Donkey Kong: DK throw him off!

(Trips and gets stabbed by BJ's spikes)

125. Donkey Kong: GAH! POINTY SHELL! POINTY SHELL!

126. Toad: This is… just… sad…

128. BJ: GET MY SPIKES OUT OF YOUR GUT FOOL!

129. Roy: Gah! You two are –punches off cliff- IDIOTS!

130. Toad: BJ and DK both succeed in jumping! Wow never thought I'd say that in my lifetime…

131. BJ: TO VOCTORY TEAM! Although none of you shall be as magnificent as I, please continue to-

(Roy jumps and crushes him)

132. Toad: Roy is safe!

133. DK: I just realized… I'm not DEAD!

(Gets eaten by a cheep chomp)

134. Iggy: Just had to acknowledge it didn't ya?

135. Toad: Oh yes,,, There are carnivorous fish in the water… If you happen to be eaten you fail the challenge just like DK down there…

136. Luigi: Weegee time!

(Luigi jumps and lands perfectly)

137. Bobei: You hear a splash?

138. Toad: Prolly just a cheep-cheep…

139. Daisy: THAT LOOKS FUN! MY TURN!

(Jumps)

140. Daisy: Weeeeeee!

(Multiple other jumpers follow Daisy)

141. Steve: Mother of god!

142. Blooper: Bl*** B** Bla** B**

(Translation: ****** with a rubber ***** In a horses ****)

144. Yoshi: Yeahhh this is suicide! I ain't doing this!

145. Birdo: -Is naked- let me help you Yoshi!

146. Yoshi: OH MAH GOD! BIRDO!

(Jumps off Cliff Safely)

147. Birdo: Yoshikins! You left without your BirdiePie!

148. Steve: Now I see why he runs… Those are god-awful nicknames…

149. Petey: I dun wanna jump… Majjigger died from falling off the top of a minivan!

150. Peach: Petey, I thought you ate him?

151. Petey: Yeah, he fell into my mouth after falling off the minivan!

152. Ludwig: How does that contribute to your fear of heights?

153. Petey: Uh.

154. Roy: -calls up to Petey- Hey Petey! There's chimichangas down here!

155. Petey: MINE MINE MINE! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Jumps and lands on Roy)

156. Iggy: It was nice knowing ya bro!

157. Lemmy: I love you man!

(Both jump while holding each other)

158. Lemmy & Iggy: AHHHHHHHHHH!

159. Shark: Om Nom Nom Nom!

(Shark eats them; Peach jumps)

160. Peach Oh my Goooood!

(Lands safely)

161. Ludwig: I refuse! I'm far to smart to do this!

162. Toad: All right! Here's your chicken hat!

163. Ludwig: I don't want it! Do I look like a TF2 Player to you?

164. Medic: Hey! I resent that!

165. Toad: Now it's looking like the Killer Koopas have 9 people who made it!

166. Luigi: What about Weegee?

167. Toad: So, it won't be too hard for the Screaming Shy Guys to win this part!

168. Mario: Alright… Let's get this over with…

(Jumps)

169. Mario: MAMAMIAAAAAAA!

(Multiple people jump after Mario)

171. Larry: There better be some prize for doing thiiiiiiis!

172. Birdo: I'm coming for you my loooooove!

173. Morton: -Rant about falling-

(Dry Bones looks back at Boo)

(Confessional)

174. Dry Bones: I'm so freaked out but I have to do this! Boo's watching… No going back now…

(End)

175. Dry Bones: Jeeeeraaaanimoooooo! –Breaks into pieces when he hits the water and the pieces are eaten by sharks-

176. Boo: That's… Unfortunate… -jumps and lands-

177. Boo: You Okay?

(Confessional)

178. Dry Bones: That was painful… yet… It was good for me cause… SHE ACTUALLY SPOKE TO ME!

(End)

179. Wendy: Yeah. No! NOT JUMPING! My makeup will bleed and I'll look like an emo creeper!

180. Toadbee: Nor will I! I refuse to following the path of Sir Toad Van Drossel!

181. Wario: Who the heck is that?

182. Toadbee: Well you see-

183. Toad: That is a story for another day! This episode is running to long with filler anyway! Now jump you pansies! And just a little advice, I suggest you do. Because if anyone doesn't jump you'll lose the challenge!

184. Trooper: Great…Now I've got no choice!

(Jumps)

185. Bowser: Nooooo! Don't leave me!

186. Trooper: Lord Bowser!? NO! I've failed yooooooou! -lands in water-

187. Bowser: Forever Alone.

188. Wario: I-I'm afraid of heights!

189. Waluigi: Bro, there's chicks in bikini's down there and-

190. Toad: He's already gone!

(Waluigi jumps; Diddy jumps and lands on his head)

191. Diddy: Blaaargh! Hehe! I'mma zombie monkey!

192. Waluigi: Oh-OH MY GOD! GET IT OFFFFFF!

193. Diddy: EeeeHehehehe!

(Wario bros and Diddy all land safely)

194. Bowser: Myyyy Tuuuurn!

195. Mario and Larry: Oh. My-

196. Everyone but Trooper: GOOOOD!

197. Trooper: NOOOOOO!

(Bowser Jumps))

198. Bowser: Weeeeee!

199. Toadbee: Oh God its hurricane Katrina.

200. Birdo: Hey, that's E. Gadd's line!

(Bowser Lands and causes a typhoon)

201. Toad: You g-guys… t-tied!

202. Bowser: F**ck YEAH! –Censored-

203. Toad: Time for the next challenge! Choose for teammates, who didn't fail the challenge, to compete!

(Next Challenge)

204. Toad: For the Killer Koopas; Roy, Petey, Iggy, and BJ.

205. Roy: Why'd we choose that brat again?

206. Peach: He threatened to show us pictures of Bowser in the nude if we didn't let him compete.

207. Roy: Mother of god…

208. Donkey Kong: WAIT! Let Donkey Kong compete! Donkey Kong want to show his team that he's not just a useless ape!

209. Toad: Hmm Fine. But you have to sit out Roy! And for the Screaming Shy Guys; Bowser, Mario, Larry, and Birdo are competing.

210. Larry: You never told us what the challenge was…

211. Toad: Oh, It's a balance challenge!

212. Larry: great, we already lost. King flab over here doesn't stand a chance!

213. Bowser: Call me fat again and I'll remove that tattoo on your head with a toy light saber the second we get back home!

214. Toad: The challenge is to stand on this bar as long as possible! Fall off and you lose! Last person standing wins team immunity and the other team must send home their first loser. Take your places and we'll start!

(Everyone is on the bar)

215. Iggy: Bird, if you jump now I'll cut you a bargin.

216. Birdo: What do you have to offer me?

217. Iggy: The Killer Koopas will let Yoshi sleep in the Screaming Shy Guy's room!

218. Yoshi: I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!

219. Birdo: YOSHI! IT'S SNUGGLE TIME!

(Jumps off bar)

220. Toad: Birdo is off the bar, now it's 4-3!

221. Mario: Two can play at that game, Iggy! Petey, Your majjigger is waiting in your dorm to serve you chimichangas! But you gotta jump now to get to him!

222. Iggy: DON'T DO IT! RESIST THE TEMPTATION!

223. Petey: But… Need… Chimi… Changas…

224. Iggy: PETEY! NO!

225. Petey: BWAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Jumps off bar)

226. Toad: It's now tied up! 3-3!

227. BJ: You didn't need him! You have ME!

228. Donkey Kong: Arrogance is bad!

229. BJ: How do you know a big word like that?

230. Donkey Kong: Iggy have too many lines. Donkey Kong learn new word to advance the plot!

231. BJ: So you only know it because the writers told you to?

232. Donkey Kong: YESH!

233. BJ: You're an idiot! I am the smartest in the world!

234. Donkey Kong: DON'T CALL DONKEY KONG IDIOT!

(Slaps BJ who knocks into Iggy, both fall from bar)

235. Donkey Kong: Crap…

(BJ grabs onto DK and pulls him down with him)

236. Toad: Screaming Shy Guys win!

237. All Shy Guys: -Cheering-

(All Killer Koopas glare at DK and BJ)

(Confessional)

238. Steve: Looks like I'll be getting my 20 bucks!

(End; New Confessional)

239. Roy: See ya, Twerp!

(End)

(Campfire Ceremony)

240. Toad: Here at camp, Mushrooms symbolize your life. If I don't hand you a 1-up… It's game-over. First mushroom goes to… BJ

241. BJ: YES! SUCK IT LOSERS!

242. Toad: Only kidding of course, Lemmy gets the first… Second… Iggy… Then Ludwig… Peach… Daisy… Roy… Yoshi… "Luigi" whoever that is… Blooper… I have two mushrooms and three of you… Second to last goes to… Petey. One mushroom left; DK, you screwed up the challenge… A lot… BJ, you're OBNOXIOUS and you messed up the challenge… The person with the most votes… Is….

(Dramatic Music Zooms in and out of DK and BJ's faces)

243. Toad: BJ… See ya…

244. BJ: WHAT? NO!?

245. Toad: Tomorrow cause you ARE STILL IN THIS GAME!

246. BJ: Woohooo!

247. Donkey Kong: But- But…

248. Lemmy: You die everytime you're on screen, BJ may be obnoxious but he has SOME uses.

249. Donkey Kong: Aww Now what?

250. Toad: We had to get rid of the boat die to budget cuts… So I'll just shoot you in the face and throw you in the lake.

(Bobei shoots DK and throws him in the lake)

251. Toad: Well that was shocking! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of TOADAL. DRAMA. ISLAAAAAND!

(Credits Play)


End file.
